KIMI TO BOKU
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si tomáramos la historia de Romeo y Julieta y la adaptáramos al romance entre Zack y Cloud? N.T. No es mi mejor trabajo pero que se puede esperar en un rato de oscio.


**KIMI TO BOKU**

Midgard, una ciudad tecnológica en pleno desarrollo, es gobernada por dos familias las cuales han sido rivales desde siempre.

Esta rivalidad incluso ha dividido la ciudad entre aquellos que apoyan a la familia Fair y los que prefieren su lealtad a la familia Strife. Constantes batallas se sitúan por el control absoluto de Midgard pero sin llegar a acuerdo alguno.

Todo inicia en la mansión Fair, en el jardín principal se encuentra el heredero caminando por el lugar, hasta ahora no se había preocupado por la guerra que mantenía su familia, desenfadado y ajeno al exterior miraba la belleza de las flores en el jardín.

Ah, en verdad son lindas es una lástima que se marchiten

Su filosofía fue interrumpida por uno de sus empleados que le llamaba.

Joven Zack

¿Qué ocurre?

Sus padres le buscan

Gracias, ya voy

Inmediatamente se dirigió donde sus padres que le esperaban en la sala de té.

Padre, madre

Zack, hijo –decía la madre. Siéntate, tu padre y yo debemos decirte algo

¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Zack –habló el padre- tu madre y yo creemos que es momento d que busques una esposa

¿Qué?

Ya eres mayor y en el futuro dirigirás esta familia

Pero –poniéndose de pié- aún hay tanto que quiero hacer

Escogimos a una chica de buena familia, haremos un baile y ahí podrás conocerla

¡No voy a casarme con una extraña!

Hijo cálmate, es una buena chica –la madre trataba de calmar la situación

¡No lo haré?

¡¡Te guste o no, vas a casarte, soy tu padre y harás lo que yo diga!!

No es posible –Zack sle de la habitación

Cariño –decía la madre ¿no fuiste muy duro con él?

. . .

En algún lugar de Midgard, un joven rubio de ojos azules caminaba sin rumbo de pronto otro joven le llamaba.

¡Cloud!

¿Eh? Vincent

¿Lo sabes? Qué los Fair darán un baile de disfraces

¿Y eso que importa?

Ocurre que yo tengo dos boletos e iremos

Vincent, no estoy para bromas

No estoy bromeando

Estás loco, nos matarían, ni siquiera nos dejarían entrar

Es un baile d disfraces, nadie lo sabrá

El día previsto había llegado, en la mansión Fair todos se daban prisa en las labores para la celebración. En su habitación, Zack daba vueltas a sus pensamientos, detestaba el plan que sus padres habían creado sin su consentimiento.

Maldición ¿por qué yo?

Durante el día los preparativos fueron la prioridad, incluso el pelinegro se alistó para complacer a sus padres a pesar de todo.

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, la fiesta había dadao inicio en el salón de la mansión Fair se llevaba a cabo un gran banquete y el infierno para el heredero quien buscaba eludir su compromiso, sin pensarlo una joven chica vestida como bailarina se acercó a él saludándole.

Hola

Hm, ¿nos conocemos?

Es verdad no me he presentado, soy Aerith Gairasborough

¿Eres tú?

Así es

Cuando te ví pensé que debía ser yo quien se acercara de otra forma no sabrías que soy yo tu prometida

Ah, sí. . .

Cerca de la mansión, Cloud y Vincent discutían sobre si ir o no a la celebración de los enemigos de la familia de Cloud

Es una locura Vincent

Vamos Cloud nadie sabrá somos nosotros por eso usaremos máscaras

El rubio llevaba un conjunto azul cielo, una camisa blanca, acompañado de un par de alas blancas mientras Vincent lucía un conjunto de tipo fantasmal, ambos llevaban antifaz blanco para evitar ser reconocido por los ahí presentes.

Ingresaron al lugar sin problema alguno, disfrutaban la velada hasta que Cloud comenzó a sentirse un poco acalorado separándose de Vincent, se ocultó en el balcón más oscuro que encontró. Se quitó el antifaz y se dejó caer en un rincón mientras miraba el firmamento, entonces Zack slió fuera al balcón sin notar a Cloud.

Ah, por fin un poco de paz –se recargó en el barandal y volviéndose cruzó su mirada con la de Cloud

Ambos se asombraron, la luna lanzó un rayo que permitió a ambos notar la verdadera forma del otro.

Lo lamento –se disculpó Cloud mientras se ponía de pié

No, yo soy quien lo lamenta no sabía que había alguien aquí

Me iré en seguida

No, por favor quédate soy yo quien debe irse

Está bien no me importa compartir

Hagamos un trato, ambos nos disculpamos, compartamos el balcón

Ja, está bien –entre risas

Los dos jóvenes rieron.

No me he presentado soty Zack

Y yo Cloud

Mucho Gusto, veo que tú también estás aburrido

Algo así

Así es. . . –dijo en un tono melancólico

¿Ocurre algo?

No, no es nada olvídalo –hubo unos segundos de silencio -¿quieres acompañarme?

¿Eh?

Sígueme

A prisa salieron a los jardines, Cloud seguía a Zack en el laberinto formado por muros de hierbas y flores hasta el centro de este donde se erguía una pequeña cúpula de piedra.

- Aquí está bien –dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Por qué venimos hasta aquí?

Zack se volvió al rubio, acercándose muy cerca de su rostro, sonrojando a Cloud le habló en un susurro.

Dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas del mundo; entonces debo tener mucha suerte porque he encontrado uno.

Zack. . .

El pelinegro tomó al rubio por la cintura y le besó tiernamente, Cloud reaccionó separándose un poco.

¿Qué ocurre Cloud?

Zack ¿qué significa esto?

Sé que va a sonar estúpido pero. . . te amo

¿Qué?

Sí. . . no acabamos de conocer pero, me gustas mucho y he decidido que te amo.

No puedes decidir algo como eso, así sin más. . .

Tienes razón, bien empecemos de nuevo, soy Zack Fa. . . –fue interrumpido por un alboroto en la mansión

Debo irme –dijo Cloud

Se volvió de vuelta a la mansión a prisa pero fue alcanzado por Zack quien le tomó por el brazo.

Espera Cloud

Debo irme ahora

¿Podré volver a verte?

E-esta bien

Mañana al medio día en el prado norte

Asintió

El rubio desapareció entonces. Zack volvió a la mansión unos segundos después.

¿Qué ocurre?

Joven Zack, uno de los Strife entró a la propiedad. . .

¿Un Strife?

La fiesta continuó hasta la madrugada, Zack evitaba a Aerith en todo momento cuando por fin tuvo paz en su habitación se dejó caer en su cama hasta el otro día en que despertó a tiempo. Se puso las mejores ropas y fus donde prometió.

Se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que llegó una hora antes, había pasado el mediodía, entonces comenzó a creer que Cloud no aparecería.

Hm, después de todo no vendrá

Dio vuelta, dispuesto a partir tropezó con el susodicho.

Cloud

Lamento haber tardado

No te preocupes –sonrió

¿Qué era lo que querías decirme ayer?

. . .Eres un Strife ¿cierto?

¿Eh?

Mi apellido es Fair

Ya veo –bajó la cabeza desilusionado

Bien, Cloud Strife. . .

. . . –pensaba en lo peor

¿Quieres ser mi amante?

¿Qué? –sonrojado ante la propuesta

No me importa si eres Strife o Fair, te amo, quiero estar a tu lado

Sacó un dije con forma d corazón y lo colocó en sus cuello con ternura y cuidado.

Este es el símbolo de nuestro amor

Yo. . . yo también te amo

¿En verdad?

Sí

Estoy tan feliz –sellando su amor con un beso

Zack

¿Hm?

Pero. . . nuestras familias. . .

No te preocupes por eso –le volvió a besar

Por varios días se veían a escondidas de todos, ocultando sus sentimientos de los demás pero lo que sentían era tan fuerte que se necesitaban mutuamente a cada momento.

Cloud, mi amor

¿Zack?

Te necesito, no puedo esperar más

¿Eh?

El pelinegro le besó, siguió el cuello y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio.

Zack detente

No me detengas ahora por favor

Le recostó en el pasto, le acarició la espalda mientras formaba un camino de besos hasta su vientre, Cloud intentaba reprimirse aún así no podía evitar pequeños gemidos. Zack le besó nuevamente, ambos estaban completamente vulnerables a las caricias del otro.

Tras haber consumido su amor, el pelinegro pasó su brazo por el cuello del rubio mientras esta descansaba en su pecho.

Cloud. . . ecapemos

¿De qué estás hablando?

Vayámonos de aquí, donde nadie nos moleste y esta estúpida rivalidad no exista

Pero. . .

En algún lugar donde no sientas la pena que cargas en tu corazón, por eso te protegeré, te protegeré porque te amo

Al llegar la noche se encontraron nuevamente en donde se juntaron la primera vez y juntos escaparon de la opresión a una nueva vida de libertad en donde no tuvieron que esconderse jamás y declararse su amor por siempre.

"_. . .Sin embargo así es la vida, no siempre se gana, a veces se pierde y el mundo continúa girando incesante sin volver atrás; más tomaré tu mano, te abrazaré fuerte y no permitiré te apartes de mi lado jamás._

_Ámame con todo el fervor de tu corazón, te haré el amor con toda mi pasión, nos volveremos uno en el eterno infinito._

_Aún si el final llega no olvides mantenerte en tus recuerdos, eternamente, por siempre. . . te amaré. . . _

* * *

_BY YUKI HANEDA_

_DEBIDO A QUE ESTE FANFICT FUE ESCRITO EN UN MOMENTO DE OSCIO NO ESPERO OBTENGA LA AUDIENCIA ESPERADA, TAN SÓLO ESPERO LES ENTRETENGA._

_DEJEN REVIEW._


End file.
